A Game We Shouldn't Play
by suki1916
Summary: One game changed everything...slightly AU.
1. Cruel Intentions

**A/N: I've been thinking a lot about this story lately, and I'm going to keep the story line and a lot of the same elements, but I'm going to start from scratch. So for those who reviewed, thank you and I'm going to work to make it a better story. Bear with me guys :) This is a slightly altered first chapter. Second chapter should be up soon, depending on my time and reviews. Enjoy. **

**Oh and if you're uncomfortable with language or adult content, I suggest you not read this. **

Cruel Intentions

Our senior year started out fairly simple. Fairly ordinary. I guess that was the problem. It was our final year and we wanted to go out with an amazing year behind us. I was kicking it with my buddies, my girl, and hanging out. Having fun. It was going to be awesome. We needed something interesting. Something to spice things up. Little did we know how much it was going to change our whole worlds.

x-x-x

"_What are we going to do?!" Lucas shouts at me, looking as if he's about to break down into tears. _

"_Luke, calm the fuck down. I don't know." I scream in return, running my hand through my messy hair. _

"_Maybe we should call someone?" Brooke asks timidly. I look at her incredulously and shake my head. She's one of the toughest people I know and she looks like she's about to completely break down._

_I can't necessarily blame her. _

"_We call no one. You got that?" I say walking up to her and making her focus on me by holding her face forcefully. "No one. Say it with me baby. No one."_

"_No one." she whispers as she continues to cry. _

x-x-x

I didn't know her. I saw her fumbling around the halls, holding books, stumbling over their weight, her hair always pulled into a messy bun but that was about as far as it went. She was quiet, mousy, and stared straight at the floor when she walked like she was trying to memorize it. I never thought twice about her.

Unfortunately for her, I did think twice about her that day.

Lucas Roe is my best friend. His mom owned a café and that was where we were heading that day. My girlfriend, Brooke, was tagging along with a few others. We were uninspired so far that year, having squat to do. I mean, Lucas and I had basketball, and Brooke had cheerleading. But it was the same thing, year after year. This year had to be different. If I had known what would've happened from our conversation that day in that cafe, I would've steered clear.

I didn't know.

We sat down in the corner booth, as per usual and started chatting away. Brooke was practically in my lap, purring things into my ear that made me grin like a fool. She certainly had a way with words; and other things if you get what I mean. Lucas was laughing with Tim about something or another, while Skillz and Bevin were in there own little lovey dovey world.

Brooke and I didn't do lovey dovey.

I barely heard her when she came up to the table. Between the dirty things Brooke was whispering and the talking and the laughter I wasn't really paying attention. Not until she cleared her throat did I glance up and take notice. Brooke rolled her eyes, annoyed and I snickered feeling the same thing. Bevin was the only one who didn't give the girl a disgusted look and that was because Bevin was special in her own way.

"Can I get you guys something?" she asked quietly, brushing her stray hair out of the way and pushing the her glasses further back on her nose.

"When did you start working here?" Lucas sneers, probably pissed at his mom for hiring her.

"A few days ago actually." she murmurs.

"Luke, can't you do something about this?" Brooke asks looking her up and down like she's trash. Can't say I completely disagree there.

"Yeah, you can go get Karen now." Lucas commands, not evening bothering with pleasantries.

A few minutes later Ms. Roe is walking up to the table giving us a tired smile with the little mouse following closely behind her. As Karen talks to us, we spit off our orders, all the while the little mouse is jotting them down. She looks up briefly as I'm ordering and for once I see her face and we lock eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Brooke spats and immediately Mousy throws her head back down to the pad in her hands.

She could actually be kind of pretty.

So Karen retreats and Mousy scurries off behind her to put in our orders. Everyone goes back to normal, except me, because I being such a douche bag can't even stop thinking about how that's the first time I've ever really looked at her. Son of a bitch. I'm thinking about Mousy when Brooke Davis is telling how she'd love to…ahem. Yeah.

"So what are we going to do about this year?" Lucas asks looking around the booth at each one of us. Just then, two cell phones ring and upon inspection, find out its Dim and Bevin. After a few minutes of chatter, Bevin and Skillz are leaving, followed by Tim, leaving just the three of us. "So…"

"How about a game?" Brooke suggests mischievously. I can already see the twinkle in her eye.

"Not even you could make Naked Twister interesting for more than an hour." Lucas snaps sarcastically.

"You're a funny one Roe, but I had something a little bit different in mind." Brooke grins and I can tell this is just going to be good.

"Like what?" I challenge.

"You see Miss Mousy over there?" she nods to the counter to the girl leaning over the counter filling up salt shakers.

"Yeah what about her?" Lucas bites.

"I suggest a little wager here boys. Just between the three of us. "

"I'm not doing some 'She's all that', Freddy Prinze Jr. shit." I respond.

"Oh no baby, think more along the lines of 'Cruel Intentions.' " Brooke smiles letting her true dark side shine though.

"So we have to sleep with her?" I clarify. "Piece of cake."

"No, no honey. We're going to do far worse damage than that." She leans over, nipping my bottom lip playfully.

"I'm game." Lucas says before hearing the whole game plan. I, on the other hand, am a little bit more skeptical.

"Whoa, hold up. What the fuck are you up to Brooke?" I ask looking directly at her.

"Nothing." she replies innocently. "Just a little game. A little fun. A little bit of everything."

"Okay, I'm in."

I didn't know what I was getting into. I didn't know the outcome. Hell, I didn't even know Mousy's name. When I made that wager, became a player in that game, I was selling my soul to the devil. Not necessarily Brooke, but the sick, demented minds that binded us. Because in the end, none of us got out of it unscathed.

"What's the terms?"

"It's simple really." She smirks, popping a fry in her mouth. "What does every girl in the entire study body want to do?"

I shrug. "Hell, if I know. Do I pay attention to every girl in the entire study body?"

"Maybe not." She concedes. "But how many of them have you fucked?"

"Too many to count."

"Exactly." She points her finger at me, her smirk still plastered on her face. Lucas looks just as confused as I do. "And every stupid cunt that you bed thinks they'll be the one to tame you. Everyone is in love with you Nathan. You're Tree Hill's basketball God. Every girl wants to be the one that you fall in love with."

"What about me?" Lucas interrupts, slightly perturbed.

"Baby, baby. Don't worry about you. I'm going to find you a nice little project to keep your time occupied too." Brooke answers placing her hand on Lucas's cheek.

"So you her to fall in love with me?" I make clear and Brooke laughs.

"Like that's going to be a problem. No, Nate. You have to make her believe you're in love with her."

As soon as the words leave her mouth Mousy brings us our food, looking quite confused as to where the three other patrons had disappeared to. It just so happen that the first three plates she brought out were the ones who had left. She doesn't ask, doesn't question; just hurriedly moves away from the table and back to the kitchen. She returns a few minutes later and a quick scan of her name tag reveals her true name.

Haley.

She sets down our food, placing the check face down on the table and as quickly as she was there, she's gone again. Brooke nudges me and nods in Mousy's, Haley's, direction. I groan and Lucas laughs at me, but I get up anyway. It'll be fun, and I know Brooke. She'll make this worth my while and she never backs out of a bet.

"Um, excuse me." I say from behind Mousy's back. I tap her on the shoulder, making her jump about a foot in the air, nearly falling, but luckily catching her just in time. Her small hands are on my forearms for support and my eyes stay locked with hers all the way up to a straight, standing position.

And she doesn't let go.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." I tell her and she removes her hands, stepping back against the counter, smoothing out her apron.

"No, no, I should be the one apologizing. Do you need anything? Are you're orders okay? More tea? Do you still want another server?" she rambles and actually, I find it kinda cute. So cute that I chuckle at her. She frowns and her brow crinkles right about her eye glasses.

"Uh, no, yes, no, and no." I answer. "Well actually, I was wondering if Karen had any Key Lime pie today?"

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. Do you want me to go check?" she asks innocently. "Oh right. Of course you want me to go check." she says almost smacking her hand on her forehead, but stops herself. I grab her arm as she goes to walk past and she looks from my hand to my eyes and confusion, mixed with some fear flash through her eyes.

"It's okay. Maybe some other time." I smile, still holding onto her arm. Somehow, my thumb starts rubbing against her skin and I can't really complain. She's got pretty smooth skin. She stares at my hand for a few minutes and we stand in silence as we both contemplate what the hell is going on.

"What are you doing?" she whispers, refusing to look me in my eye.

"Hales?" Both of our heads jerk in the direction of male voice behind us. I can literally see her face light up at the sight of him.

"Jake?" she squeals, wiggling out of my grasp and jumping into 'Jake's' arms.

"Well this just got interesting." I hear Brooke tell Lucas looking on, the wheels turning in her head.

It's then that it hits me who Jake is. He's on my basketball team. How could I not notice him? Or her with him? I'm not sure, but I'm kinda peeved at the whole incident. Haley's still in his arms, as they're wrapped tightly around her waist, her feet still off the ground. They're looking deeply into each other's eyes and grinning like idiots.

Basically, they do the lovey dovey thing.

"When did you get back?" she asks once he sets her down. He was gone?

"Just now. You know I couldn't wait to see you." he responds caressing her cheek. Once again, she throws herself into his arms and I almost vomit watching as he smells her hair.

_Her hair._

This is going to be a problem. Mousy seems devoted to Jake and for a few minutes I'm doubting my suave and skill. Can you really break true love? Ha, what a joke that is. True love. Finally, I decide to break up the little love fest reunion, and go up to Jake myself to end this.

"Jake, what's up man?" I say offering my fist for him to knock. He looks at me confused; his arm still wrapped around Mousy, and puts his fist out to connect.

"Nate." is all he says, probably pissed because I had his girlfriend in my grasp. I'm gonna have a whole lot more soon and then he'll really have something to be pissed about.

"We missed you at practice." I tell him laying it on thick. Mousy looks a little fearful, obviously feeling the tension between us.

"Jake, I have to get back to work. Why don't you go home, get settled in? I'll be off in about an hour." she suggests pulling on his shirt for attention. She's like a sick puppy. He looks down at her and smiles, kissing her forehead and nods.

"You want me to wait for you instead?" he asks and she grins happily.

Gag me. _Please._.

"Why don't you join us?" Brooke invites suggestively from the booth.

"Yeah, man, we can catch up." Lucas agrees. Jake looks at us all suspiciously.

"So what do you say Jake? You'll get to see more of your girl." I tell him raising my eyebrows, challenging him.

"Sure." he bites.

I admire Brooke's technique of laughing outrageously at Jake's stupid jokes, all the while placing her hands on his thigh or his chest as she does so. She's a wicked bitch, I tell you. I can tell she's about to go in for the kill so I sit back and enjoy as the master goes to work.

"Oh, damn it. I need to get home. I have a big calc test tomorrow and I really should study. Do you think you could take me home?" she slightly begs, slightly pouting.

"Well, I mean, I dunno. I told Haley I would wait for her. What about Nathan or Lucas?" Jake hesitantly looks between the two of us.

"I have to stay and help close up." Lucas volunteers.

"I'm meeting someone in a few minutes and I don't have time." I answer.

"Please Jake. I don't live far. You'll be there and back in no time." she says, whining a bit, and putting on her sexy 'I get what I want' face.

"Sure, as long as we make it quick." Of course he caves.

"Oh, it can be however you like it." Brooke replies cheekily, placing a smirk on her lips. He helps her out of the booth and opens the door for her as they head to what I'm sure will be quite the night for him.

Which leaves me just where I want to be.

Twenty minutes later, I'm still lounging in the booth when Haley comes out, her hair actually down and looking pretty decent. Yeah, this I could work with. She's looking around obviously for Jake and hurt crosses her features when she realizes he's not there.

"Are you looking for Jake?" I ask innocently and she nods, biting her lower lip. "Oh, he offered to take Brooke home a little while ago. I thought they would be back by now."

"Oh." She's clearly disappointed.

"You need a ride?" I solicit nicely and she struggles to figure out what the right answer is before nodding. I lead her out to my car, opening the door for her and helping her in, all the while thinking that before it's all over with, she's going to be riding me.


	2. Passion Rules the Game

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :). Um, a few things here. This story is taken place in the past. Italics are stuff that are happening in the present. It's not a flashback. I probably should've said that last chapter. Sorry about that. I guess I'll warn you about content and language too. It's bad. So enjoy and leave some more reviews :)**

Passion Rules the Game

I'm kinda surprised Haley agreed to let me take her home. I mean it's not like she had any other options, but she's just so quiet and shy that I doubt she has much trust in me. But she's here, sitting next to me, staring out the window at all the passing trees. It's really quiet, the only sound coming from the low radio playing in the background but I have to make conversation at some point.

She not going to fall head over heels just by looking at me.

"So, how long have you and Jake been going out?" I ask and she lets a small smile cross her features before looking at me.

"Three years." she answers turning her head back towards the window.

"That's a long time." I slightly frown, knowing this could be fairly difficult. "Where was he coming back from?"

"He was in Charlotte, getting the rest of his things. His dad decided he wanted a smaller practice and a smaller town."

"Oh. When did he move here?"

"About month ago."

"And you had a long distance relationship with him?" I probe further, only to be fairly shocked when a small scowl appears on her face.

"What's with all the questions? And why are you being so nice to me?" she asks me bluntly and for a second I'm caught off guard.

"I just thought you might need a ride home since your boyfriend ditched you. Excuse me for trying to be nice to you and making conversation." I bite back.

"Oh and suddenly after four years of high school you decided to make nice? What kind of game are you playing?" she retorts and for a few minutes I'm glancing from the road to her eyes trying to figure out if she overhead us.

"It's not a game."

x-x-x

"_Nate, what are we going to do?" Brooke says from behind me, still crying. I'm not looking at her though; I'm looking at the lifeless figure in front of me. _

"_I don't know." I grit out. I look over at Lucas who is on the side of the road, nearly crying himself, hugging his knees. "Lucas, what happened man?"_

"_I, just, she was just like that, I found her that way. I didn't know. Nathan we can't fix this. She's dead and it's all because…"_

"…_because of the game." Brooke finishes, whimpering._

x-x-x

"Then what is it? A pity party or something?"

By this time I'm completely frustrated, partially because I don't do the whole communication thing, and mostly because she's pretty much dead on with my whole scheme. I slam one fist down on my steering wheel, causing her to jump, and swerve my SUV over to the side of the road. She looks truly terrified and as I look around to see the secluded wooded area we're in and my attitude, I guess I understand why.

"Look, I'm just gonna go." she says timidly reaching for the door handle. Before I can protest she's out the door and walking towards the direction of her house. I can't believe I'm about to get out of my car in the middle of nowhere and chase after her. But I do it anyway.

"Haley, wait! I'm sorry!" I yell after her and surprisingly she stops, hugging herself against the cool night air. She spins around and glares at me.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Getting angry?" I'm not even sure what I'm sorry for. "It's just a little frustrating that you're dissecting me being nice to you. I can be a nice guy. I am a nice guy."

"Oh yeah, you a nice guy." She lightly laughs sarcastically. "Did you even know we sat beside each other last semester in English?"

Nope.

"I didn't exactly see you going out of your way to talk to me." I retort knowing that's such a lame excuse.

"Oh, I see, so I could get taunted and picked on because, me, the quiet tutor/geek is talking to the hot shot basketball player? No, thank you." she points out. A good point actually.

"You're not exactly quiet now are you?"

"Do you even notice that Jake is on your basketball team? He's been here an entire month and you've barely noticed. He's an amazing player but you don't know since he can't even make the starting line up ever because of you and your friends."

"Oh ok, lets stand up for the perfect boyfriend who is right now, at this second, standing you up. Right now, at this second with Brooke Davis, perfect 10, cheerleader captain. How much do you trust him Haley? Especially with her!" I scream and she looks as if she's on the verge of tears but doesn't let them fall. She's one tough cookie.

"He wouldn't do that to me." she defends quietly.

"Bull and you know it. I saw it in your eyes when I told you he took her home. What are you going to do when you find out the truth huh? Take him back?"

I'm just an antagonizing son of a bitch.

"Just stop it okay!" she screams turning around and walking off. I cannot believe I'm chasing after her again. I jog up to her fairly quickly and latch on to her arm. "What do you want from me?"

"Will you just stop moving so much?" I command while she tries to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Let me go." she tells me through clenched teeth. I let go, throwing my hands up in surrender. "You have said more words to me in the last twenty minutes than our whole entire lives. I don't get it. And I don't even trust you. So why don't you just go, I'll walk the rest of the way."

So I shake my head and walk back to my car, making a show to spin out my tires before leaving her in the middle of nowhere. I'm thinking about actually making her walk the remaining distance but from where she told me she lived and where I left her, it can be a fairly long walk.

I don't like losing though.

I slam on my breaks and pull over once more, gaining my bearing before turning off the ignition. I grab my letterman jacket from the backseat and walk back to try to find her. She rounds the curve and I can tell she's shocked to see me standing there, holding out my jacket. She's defiant though, and is quick to try and walk past me. I put my hand gently on her arm to stop her.

"Just, let me take you home okay?" It's more of me pleading than asking and she contemplates for a moment before nodding her head. I place my jacket over her shoulder and she gives me a small smile in appreciation.

Several minutes later, I pull up in front of her house and kill the engine. I didn't try to talk to her the entire drive over, just let her sit in her thoughts and let myself think of a strategy. I know I need to find out everything about her. And regardless of whether I don't like it, I'm going to suck it up and do it. For the first time in my life, I'm going to be completely pussy whipped. Not even Brooke mastered that.

"So this is it?"

"Yeah," she stretches, blushing slightly. She seems almost embarrassed. "We're just staying here while the mansion is being renovated."

I laugh. "I wasn't trying to be a dick about anything."

"Isn't that you're default setting?" she observes, wincing almost as soon as the words come out of her mouth. "Sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Hey," I throw my hands up grinning. "Don't even worry about it."

"So, I should, uh, " she searches for the door handle and I grab her other hand to stop her. She looks at my hand on her hand and lowers her voice considerably. "go."

"Huh?"

"I should go." She gets out, still a bit flustered, but all out regardless. "Thanks for the ride."

"Sure. No problem. See ya around Hales."

X-x-X

The next morning Brooke slams into my room throwing a fit about something or another. I can't really hear her because the instant I hear her scream my name from down the stairs I cover my head with my pillow. My serenity doesn't last for long once she jerks the pillow away from me and yells in my ear. And not the good way.

"Nathan! Get up now!"

"Ok ok, I surrender." I grumble sitting up. "What the hell do you want so early in the morning?" she looks at me and I smirk, knowing all too well that look. "Oh baby, Jakie Poo didn't put out?"

"Arg, No!" she screeches hitting me on my arm. "He wouldn't even budge. Not when I bent over to pick something up; not when I asked him to unzip my dress…nothing. The guys a freaking saint."

"Well don't feel bad because Miss Mousy blew me out for taking her home. Wanted to know what I was up to."

"Aww…too bad Nate." Lucas mocks waltzing in and falling on the bed. _My bed_. "Looks like you started off on the wrong foot."

"Correction buddy."

"She let you take her home anyway?" Brooke shrieks getting excited. Lucas just looks annoyed. "So what happened?"

"Nothing. I just took her home." I explain and both of them look at me as if I'm crazy. "Look, I need to let her trust me first. Befriend her. She'll never believe I'm serious otherwise."

"Good point." Brooke nods, falling back on the bed beside me. "Now, we just need to find a little game for me and Lucas to play."

"She's right." Lucas agrees. "I mean what fun do we have if you're screwing up Mousy's life? It's kind of fun to watch, but I need something more stimulating."

"You're both right. We can wreak more havoc this way. Think about it. I get to mess up Mousy. Brooke, I assume you want Jake?"

"Absolutely." She beams nodding her head. "Bonus points for screwing up Mousy too. I never really liked her anyway."

"What about me?" Lucas asks. "I mean what do I get to do in all of this."

"We'll find you someone, don't worry."

"Okay, I see where you're going with this Nate. But the terms of the wager need to be changed don't you think? I mean Nate gets me if he wins-"

"Well not exactly. I already have you baby. Higher stakes, higher winnings." I interrupt smirking. Brooke quirks her eyebrows and wills me to continue. "If I win, I want Rachel."

"I know you got a thing for her, but you do realize that she doesn't do guys right?" Brooke challenges.

"Oh, yeah, I know that. But I also know that she might be a little bit more inclined if a certain head cheerleader she had a crush on was in on it too."

"Consider it done." Brooke smirks and winks at me. "What about you Lucas, baby, what do you want?"

"You. Completely. Nobody else besides me, and that includes Nathan." Luke replies and I'm so stunned that I don't even reply right away.

"Done." Brooke shrugs and something in my mind clicks.

"What? No, fuck no. Brooke's mine, and has been for the past three years. There is no way I'm betting her in all this. And Brooke, what the hell? Why are you agreeing to this?" I scream getting angry.

Scratch that. I'm pissed.

"Because Nathan's it's a game. All that means is that you have to work extra hard to win." she replies smiling. "Now, since you two have voice your desires, it's time for me to list my demands."

"Well what are they dear?" I grit out, faking cheeriness.

"It's a surprise." she grins and Lucas shrugs.

"A surprise? Oh no, you don't get special treatment. We told you are demands, now you tell us yours." I command her. "Who do you want?"

"It's not a who, it's a what. I want your baby."

"My ba-what? No you can't have our '66 Mustang! Are you crazy? We rebuilt that car from the bottom up. That's a classic and I don't even drive it. There is no way your getting it." I huff, completely pissed off right now.

"Then neither of you get what you want." she threatens, folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't think this is very fair." Lucas says deep in thought.

"How?" Brooke questions.

"Well think about it. If anyone's gonna get Jake to crack, and crack fast, it'll be you. That doesn't even give us a chance. There has to be more to it." Lucas explains.

"Your right, it isn't even a challenge. But if I get him to fall in love with me…and stay with her at the same time; than by the time this is all over with, he'll be crushed." Brooke offers staring off into no where in particular, lost in her scheming.

"Fine. The game is clear right? No blurred lines or anything?" I ask and both Lucas and Brooke nod. "Good, now it's time to shop for Lucas."


	3. Cocaine

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. Yes, this is a really dark story. Don't expect Brooke, Nathan, Lucas to show much sympathy for anyone. They're pretty twisted characters. Uh, I guess you could say that Brooke and Nathan have a pretty open relationship but they're kind of possessive of one another. Anyway, I've switched it up some in this chapter; it's told from Lucas' POV. Enjoy and don't forget to leave some reviews. Chapter 4 is for the most part written so it's up to you guys as to when I'll update. **

It's Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love

Lucas POV

We have gone almost everywhere in Tree Hill looking for the perfect specimen for me. Whatever that's supposed to mean. The mall had no one, the café was dead, and everywhere else we looked got us no where. Nathan's starting to get bored, Brooke's pouting, and I'm beyond frustrated. So we grab some coffee, and start walking down the boardwalk towards the River Court. Nathan stops dead in his tracks and hits me on my chest, nodding to the blonde sitting on the bench, completely engrossed in her drawing.

"She's perfect!" Brooke gushes.

"She's a complete bitch." I grumble.

"At least she's hot." Nathan comments.

"Thank, God, we've finally found her!" Brooke cheers, sitting down on the nearest bench. Nathan takes the seat beside her and I remain standing in front of us looking completely bewildered.

"You cannot be serious! Peyton Sawyer? She doesn't talk to anyone- at all. She's completely pissing and moody and angry and broody and no. I'm not doing it." I huff flinging my arms up in a fury.

"Would you like some Midol babe?" Brooke asks me seriously.

"Brooke, stop making everything into a joke." Nathan feigns seriousness before busting out laughing.

"Luke, you want me?" Brooke asks and I grudging nod. . What a conniving little…"Then you'll screw over Peyton Sawyer as badly as you want me."

See here's the thing about Peyton Sawyer. She hates everybody, including herself, minus the starving kids in Africa and even then, I still think that's up in the air. She didn't use to always be that way though. She was actually Brooke's best friend and a part of our group until a year ago when her mom died. Than everything went to shit and she stopped talking. Brooke hates her because before she committed herself to silence, Peyton Sawyer told everyone in Tree Hill Brooke's secrets; including something that Nathan and I didn't even know about.

"But it's like impossible to get her to talk. Besides she's still pissed about that whole 'DYKE' graffiti on her locker which she's convinced we all did. Brooke." I accuse and she tries her best not to smirk.

"The truth hurts baby. I would know, first hand. You know, all those secrets she leaked out, she forgot about the one when I found her in the bathtub, ice cold water up to her neck, her arm looking like Freddy Kruger had a spasm on it. She forgets about her little tryst with Anna, since she was 'bored.' She forgets all those secrets. The little bitch deserves what she gets coming."

"Then why haven't you told everyone about all of those secrets?" Nathan challenges. Brooke looks directly at him and I see the most evil I have ever seen in someone's eyes.

Well it was at the time.

"Because I want Peyton Sawyer to pay. I want her to suffer so much more than what she put me though. At the end of this game I want her so desperate, so despondent, that not even all that cutting could take away the pain. She's going to know what's it's truly like to suffer and I want her so pathetic that not even God would take pity on her sorry excuse for a human being."

"See, this is exactly what I mean. This is a lost cause. I understand that you have this great vendetta against Peyton, really I do Brooke, but for me to do this? It's like the most impossible thing to do." I whine and Brooke rolls her eyes. "Nathan, a little help here please?"

"Dude, it's just all apart of the game. "

We just didn't know.

We had no idea

If we had, would it had changed anything?

X-x-X

Of all the broads to connect me to, they had to pick Peyton. Haley was easy; sweet, naïve, and most of all putty in Nathan's hands. I mean, he's going to win the game, hands down. Peyton, however, looks pissed as fuck at the world and I'm not looking forward to the encounter we're about to have. She's gonna rip me a new one, I can already feel it. Okay, what the hell Luke? Grow some.

"Peyton?" I ask hesitantly. Her head jerks from her drawing to my face and I think I literally hear her growl.

"What do you want?" Yup, she's definitely growling.

"We haven't talked in a while…" I state, taking a seat beside her on the bench. She looks at me curiously for about half a second before returning to her drawing.

"I don't talk to anyone Lucas and you know that. "

True.

"Well how have you been?" I try my best to ask nicely. Ok, truthfully, I'm probably a tiny bit truly interested.

"Peachy." she quips and I sigh in frustration.

"Peyt, come on…I miss you. I've thought about you a lot since that night…" I reach over and tuck some of her stray curls behind her ear. She winces, then relaxes, and then jerks her head completely away from my hand.

"Fuck you Luke." she screams. I do believe I've hit a nerve there.

"Oh but you've already did that Peyton." I retort, my true jackass colors showing proudly.

"Don't you dare bring up that night." she grits out and for a second, I almost see tears forming in her eyes.

"You were fantastic. Grief really partners well with your sexuality." I egg on.

"You sorry son of a bitch." she mutters getting up and gathering her stuff, throwing it in her bag. I grab her arm as she's walking past and forcefully set her back down on the bench. "What do you want?"

"What do you think? Come on Peyt, we were good together." I smirk and she darts her eyes everywhere but at mine.

"That was a mistake." she whispers.

"You still don't want me Peyt?" I ask running my finger from her cheek down her neck. "You think about me don't you? Dream about me?" I whisper in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"It was a mistake." she repeats sucking her breath.

"Every time?" I challenge.

"Luke, that night, I was upset. My mom had just died. I didn't want to feel anything. It didn't mean anything."

"Yeah it did. You know you've been in love with me for awhile. Don't deny it. It's okay though. I think I may feel the same way about you."

Oh yes, I lay it on thick. I think she almost believes me for a few seconds there.

That quickly dissolves.

"Bull shit." she screams again.

Oww.

X-X-X

"_Man this is bullshit Luke." Nate screams at me running his hands though his hair. "How could you let this happen?"_

"_I didn't think…I don't know. Brooke was supposed to watch her." I say defending myself. _

"_Don't you dare try to lie this on me!" Brooke screams, her tears subsiding for the moment. _

"_Okay, both of you shut the fuck up. Well it won't matter who was watching her when the cops throw us in jail for the rest of our lives will it?" Nathan seethes. "Now, we need to calm down and figure out what we're gonna do about this. The others are in the cabin?"_

"_Yeah, last time I checked." I confirm. I look over at the form in front of me and lean over, throwing up the remaining contents of my stomach. "Son of a bitch. I didn't think he would go this far." _

"_Well he did and it's our faults." Nathan replies and for the first time, I notice tears in his own eyes. _

X-X-X

"Peyton wait! Will you just listen to me for a few minutes? Remember? We used to do this thing called conversation…"

Shoot me, I'm fucking pleading.

"I'm a mess Luke. I can't do this with you. You and I were a million years ago. I'm not the same person. And I don't even know how to be her anymore." she says allowing her tears to finally fall.

"Let me help you Peyton. I'm not gonna take advantage of you. I just want you to be okay." I lie through my teeth. She sighs again and throws her head back to the sky, contemplating my offer.

"I'm not having sex with you or anything like that." she says after a few moments.

"Right. No sex." I nod. She puts her head in an upright position and looks at me.

"Just talking?" she clarifies. Again I nod. "And you can't tell Brooke about this. Not even Nathan."

"Oh of course not. This is just our little secret." I confirm.

"I'll see you Luke." she finally says standing up and looking at me hesitantly.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I'll be around."

X-x-X

"What the fuck do you want?"

Yes, she really is that peachy, _all_ the time. It's the next day, and after a little coaxing from Brooke, I'm at Peyton's house. If I'm going to do this, and do it right, and win this stupid game then I am going all out. I'm surprised though, Peyton usually keeps her door locked, but today I was able to waltz in and not even startle her when she looks up to see me leaning in her doorway.

"Why's your door unlocked?" I ask, plopping down on the bed side her.

"Maybe I'm praying some psycho will come in here and kill me, snuffing out my misery." She quips, ever continuing to draw.

"Well, that would be almost believable." I nod, rolling over to lean on my elbow, facing her. "But you don't believe in God. So you don't believe in praying."

"I never said I didn't believe in God. I just believe that he forgot about me."

"You really should keep your doors locked. I thought since…"

"Since some psycho really did come in here and kill my mother that I would?" she finishes, snapping her head up in my direction. "You are such a fucking dick."

"Look, I'm just concerned about you." I follow her into her bathroom, where she turns on the water and leans on the sink for support. I gently place my hand on her back. "I have been for months. I wanna take care of you."

"You're a fucking liar." She grumbles, pushing herself off the sink and letting my hand fall off her back. She starts searching though her medicine cabinet, finally grabbing a small tube from the back. Twisting it open and peering inside, she curses and slams the plastic tube into the sink. "Shit."

"Looking for some of this?" I ask, smirking in satisfaction as she looks up and her eyes fix on the small, white powered fill bag. I shake my head in mock disappointment. "Peyton, Peyton, Peyton. I thought you would be better than this."

"I've never been better than any of this." She responds, reaching up to grab the bag from my hands. I'm quick, and it's up and out of her reach. "Lucas."

"Peyton." I quirk up an eyebrow as my hand moves to the small of her back and I push her body up against mine. Her hand drops and she looks away, even though she doesn't move away.

"I-I thought yesterday…" she mumbles, focusing her attention on the floor.

"You thought yesterday, what?"

"Yesterday, we agreed." She tenentively looks up, gulping back her fear. "No sex."

"You're right." I release her, taking a step back into her bedroom. "We agreed to no sex and here I am, trying to pressure you. I'm just going to go."

"Luke wait." She calls out and I stop, just as I approach her door. I smirk quickly before wiping it off and turning around to face her. "I might be a little bit more relaxed…"

"Oh." I pull out the white powder from my pocket and walk towards her. "You want some of this."

She watches intently as I walk past her, into the bathroom once more. I grab the small round mirror off the shelf and set it on the edge of the sink, dumping a small amount of the powder onto the surface. I step back and admire as she skillfully moves the substance around and forms it into a straight line. Giving me one final look as I give her an approving nod, she bends down, sucking the powder up her nose.

"You feel better now baby?" I whisper in her ear, coming up behind her and pressing against her. Her head bobs feverously as she leans back into my embrace. My hand moves to the front of her jeans, unfastening the one button and unzipping the rest. "Good. Now you're going to make me feel better."

A short time later, I smirk to myself as I pull up my jeans. I'd really love to see daddy dearest come walking in on this scene. His precious baby girl, naked, spread eagle across the custom bedding. I walk over to the dresser, plucking up the camcorder I set up just prior to my little game. As I walk out, I glance back, smiling, thoroughly satisfied with my accomplishment.

How naïve I was. Accomplishment? Looking back now, it was the beginning of my downfall. Of all our downfalls. I thought for sure Brooke would be mine. She would never even been close to mine.


	4. The Whore's Trophy I

**A/N: Big shout of to all those who reviewed. This story is going to be a lot darker than I originally intended it to be. I've got a few ideas but sadly, and almost strangely, I don't know who the 'lifeless body' is. Odd, I know. Anyway, keep the reviews coming and enjoy**

** Warning: Discretion is advised. Contains graphic scenes and foul language.  
**

The Whore's Trophy I

Brooke POV

School officially started a week ago. Back again are the days of random fucks, cheer practice, hand jobs under the teachers desks. It's time to start pretending to be Miss Perfect 4.0, class president and picturesque girl counterpart of the cliché high school captain of the basketball team and captain of the cheer sluts couple. But I grit and bear it and pray to God that our little game doesn't lose amusement too quickly.

I can't say that I'm not completely satisfied that Lucas has accomplished his part of the deal. I'm not even all that surprised. Peyton is about as weak as they come. She comes off as a bad ass emo kid but she loves to evoke pity whenever she gets a chance. Her mom died; blah blah. My parents were never around and I turned out just fine. A bit of a whore, but who needs Mommy anyway?

Well, _besides_ Peyton.

The truth is, I want Lucas to win. Nathan's great, really. He and I have had a lot of, well orgasmic times together. So I'm going to do whatever I can to aide Lucas in Peyton's downfall. Not only does it help me get revenge on Peyton but I would never be able to control Nathan like I can control Lucas. He's a tough guy, a real dickhead most days, but he's like putty when it comes to me. He's so pussy whipped and he's never even had me…much.

And then there's Nathan. I've never seen him work so hard to get a girl. Even me; but then again, I am the whore that every one says I am. A part of me, call it woman's intuition if you will, knows that a part of Nathan is attracted to Mousy. I mean, she really could be attractive is she brushed her hair and got rid of those glasses; wore some fitted clothing. Nathan's attraction though is odd, very rare, and it will his downfall.

Jake. My personal conquest. The oh so edible charming guy next door. He may be a saint on the outside sure, but he doesn't fool me in the slightest. He's got reformed bad guy written all over him and if anything can knock that kind of boy on his ass; it's a whore. He is a guy and I guarantee you he's not getting any action from Mousy. This is where I come in. Not only will I have him eating out of the palm of my hands where his heart is concerned; he will be living in ecstasy in the comfort of my satin sheets.

Granted, I am hot. I've had teachers. My cheer squad's fathers. Ministers even. Those are almost too easy; downright boring really. Jake though, he's devoted it seems. I am fully aware of my abilities and I'm confident in them working to the utmost potential. But I don't need him to just fuck me. He needs to fall in love with me; have that natural macho instinct to protect the wounded.

X-x-X

"_Brooke, are you okay?" Lucas is nearly in tears trying to look after me. _

"_Damn it Luke." I bite out, jerking out of his embrace. "I'm fine." I glance down at the body in front of us. "She's the one that's not fine. For fuck's sake, look at her. Why didn't you look after her?!"_

"_Both of you!" Nathan yells stepping in between us. "I told you to shut the fuck up. We don't need the others hearing us and coming out here to see what's going on."_

"_We need to fix this." I finally break out of my daze and look at Nathan. He looks just as scared as I feel but we can't be this way. Not now. I grab his chin and force him to look at me. "What are we going to do?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Think baby." I say as he continues to look at the figure. "Damn it Nathan. Forget about her. Think about your basketball scholarship. You love that game."_

"_Don't you get it?!" he snaps "I just lost that game!" he gulps, shaking his head. "Because I lost this one."_

X-x-X

Peyton may be the queen of 'woo is me' but I unquestionably reign as drama queen.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." I sob even louder when I 'accidentally' run into Jake after practice.

"Yeah its okay." He holds onto either of my arms looking at me intently as I hang my head in shame. "Hey, speaking of, are you alright?" he asks taking note of my tear stained face courtesy Visine when I look up to meet his gaze.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I say swiping at my eyes. He looks at me for a few moments and I can tell he thinks I'm anything but fine. "You treat Haley really well right?"

"Huh?" he asks, stunned for a moment. I can't tell if he's just confused because I asked him that question or because I know he dates Mousy. "Oh yeah, of course. I love her to pieces. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." he replies and I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well you're one of the few." I sigh, sliding down the locker to the floor. He hesitates for a second before sitting down beside me. "I know I put out this persona of being a bitch and slutty and yeah, okay so maybe I am. But I just wanna be loved and love someone back."

"Nathan doesn't treat you well?" he asks looking around as if Nathan himself is going to pop out any minute.

"Of course he treats me well." I reply a little too fast. "Okay, yeah he has a temper and it doesn't feel all that great if you know what I mean."

"He hits you?" Jake concludes. I bit my lip and nod, allowing a few fresh tears to fall down for good measure.

I am so good.

"I mean it's not that much. Hardly ever usually. Maybe only once really. And besides, I totally deserve it." I ramble on and on about the load of shit I'm feeding him.

"No, you don't deserve that." he tells me softly, caressing my cheek.

It's so endearing. It makes me want to vomit. Girls who fall for this bullshit deserve it when they get their heartbroken. All guys are the same. They're dickheads. They do the sweet things and the kind words and the whole wooing thing until they get into those designer jeans. From there, it all goes to shit. But for the sake of the game, lets pretend I'm one of those doe eyed, hopeful dimwits.

"Maybe I do." I whisper, hesitantly looking up at him.Quickly I lean in placing a sweet kiss on his lips and pull back almost at soon as it happens. He studies me for a few minutes before rushing in and deepening the kiss.

Mmm…not bad.

"Jake, oh God. Nathan. He'll kill me. What am I doing? What are you doing? You can't hurt Haley like that!" I rant standing up quickly. Jake gets up almost as fast and looks around before pulling me into the nearby empty classroom.

Cheesy much?

"We can't do this Jake. Nathan will never let me leave him." I plead before getting cut off with a searing kiss as he pushes me up against the wall. We kiss for a few minutes before he pulls back and stumbles against the desk.

"You're right; we can't do this." he says rubbing his now swollen lips. "It's wrong."

No shit.

"Because you love Haley." I clarify, showing my 'disappointment.' "You're gonna be with her forever right?"

"No, well yeah, partly. I don't really know if I see marriage, the 2.5 kids and a picket fence if that's what you mean. I'm only eighteen. I have my whole life ahead of me. We're not some epic romance. I care about her a great deal yeah but I dunno. It could be that one day and I don't want to lose her if…"

"If we do this and we don't work out?" I finish. I sigh, feigning nervousness. "What I mean is, if you think this is a mistake…"

"No, no." he dismisses quickly, taking a step towards me. He places either hand on my hips nervously before looking up at me. "Well, it is wrong. But no kissing you is definitely not a mistake. It only makes me want to do it more. And other things…"

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I giggle, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Well yeah." He chuckles nervously, playing with the hem of my shirt. "But this; would it be about a relationship or would it be about sex? I like you Brooke. I have since I arrived here. And now you're here, in front of me and I'm not sure what to do."

Perfect.

"Would it be corny for me to say I've liked you to?" I ask giving him a small smile which he returns. "What if we just talk? Hang out some. It can be a secret if you want. Haley wouldn't have to know and neither would Nate. We wouldn't necessary have to do anything wrong if we didn't want to." I suggest.

"Look, before I met Haley, I was kinda rough around the edges." Jake tells me and I literally laugh out loud. "No I mean it. I ran around partying, sleeping around. She house sat for our neighbor's home one summer and she changed me a great deal. But she's really innocent and while I love that about her…"

"You still miss some of your old ways." I conclude and he nods.

I certainly can help you in that department.

"I'm afraid I'll give into the temptation and she doesn't deserve that."

"Temptation? It's all it's cracked up to be and more." I respond pulling him closer to me and crashing my lips down on his. He doesn't resist in the slightest and I'm even a little bit shocked when he lifts up my legs and pushes me up against the wall.

"You are so fucking hot." He grunts into my neck, pulling my hair for better access as he bites and nibbles his way down to my breasts. His hand slips up my cheer skirt and past my non existent cheer bloomers.

"Jake. Jake." I command, pulling his head away by his hair. "Are you sure?" I pant, trying to contain myself as he works magic with his fingers.

"Unbuckle my pants." He responds and I'm more than happy to comply.

Like I said, it's only takes a whore to undo a reformed bad ass. He's quite good actually, thrusting inside of me deep and hard, clamping a hand over my mouth when I feel the urge to scream out in pleasure. I've never faked before; if you suck, you just suck. I'll stroke your dick but I'm not about to stroke your ego and pretend that you're not. It's just not my style.

"Pill?" he gasps, very near on the edge of coming. I can barely finish nodding before I'm being shoved further up against the wall, his hand on my neck, being fucked some of the hardest I've been fucked in a while.

"Oh my God."

X-x-X

Wow.

Simply put: fucking amazing.

I didn't stick Jake to be almost brutal. His intensity is something I've never seen before. I can't complain though; my orgasms haven't been in that many waves in months. Nathan just doesn't take the time or the effort anymore. Maybe he's bored with me; I'm not sure. I'm positive that after a few weeks of not getting any action, he'll be more than happy to comply with my desires.

Jake gently eases me back down, smoothing out my skirt. I give him a small smile as I stop him from pulling up his pants and he allows my nimble hands to do the work for him. I stop before completely zipping him up, kissing him, and letting my hands slip into his boxers. We spin around and it's now my turn to push him up touching the wall. I get him good and riled up before I step back, grinning sheepishly.

"One time is mistake enough, I think." I explain at his confused expression. He doesn't respond just zips up his jeans and takes a step away, leaning up against the wall. "Was- I mean was I okay? I mean I'm no virgin but I've never had a guy be so quiet afterwards…"

"You were fucking amazing." He mimics my sentiments, leaning up and giving me a small kiss.

"Mmm." I purr, pushing on his chest slightly. "Such sweet kiss from such a dirty mouth."

"What the hell have I done?" he groans sliding his body on the wall, taking a seat on the floor. I give him a perplexed look, opting to take a seat on top of the desk giving him a good view.

"We got caught up in the moment." I shrug slightly, but making sure just enough sympathy is in my voice and in my eyes. "It doesn't have to happen again. If you don't want to."

"That's the problem." He groans.

"What?"

"I'll probably want it to happen again. I don't think I'd be able to stop myself."

"Well that's kind of obvious don't you think?" I playfully retort, blushing slightly.

"I can't stop thinking of Haley though. It's just not right to her. Besides, if she were doing the same thing I'd probably go crazy. I'm not a big fan of sharing."

"But she wouldn't do the same thing. She wouldn't even think about it. Look, we can talk, hang out, see where it leads us and if something happens, again, it happens. It remains between us. What someone doesn't know won't hurt them."

Deceit. It's an ugly horrible thing. The secrets we were holding and the lies we were telling did hurt someone. It hurt us all in the grand scheme of things. I was mistaken. It's not what someone doesn't know that hurts them. It's what someone else who holds that information can do. They can hurt you with what they do with it.

I didn't know.

We just didn't know any better.

It was suppose to be a game.


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys...I know it's been eons since I've update any of my stories. My world kind of exploded eight months ago and I lost all inspiration. I'm terribly sorry. However, after reviewing my stories, I plan to revamp some old ones and start writing again. So bear with me and I'll try to start writing again. Thanks, Amanda 


End file.
